Glee: The Revival
by J.R. Pendragon
Summary: A revisionist Glee. Different stories, different choices, different reasons. Each chapter will be viewing the world through different eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction ever. Its a revisionist/alt universe story. So please give me feedback on whether this sucks or not! Its pretty short, I just wanted to see how my writing would be received before I continue :) A lot more to come if you enjoy this.  
**

**FOX and Ryan Murphy own all rights to Glee and its characters. I'm just changing them to my liking.**

* * *

Chapter One: Mr. Schuester

"I can't deal with you anymore Terri! You used to care for me! Do you even still love me?" I yelled. I stared into her eyes waiting for a response, waiting for anything that could salvage what probably couldn't be saved.

Terri, though agitated, showed no signs of caring, "Its always about you Will! So, its my fault that you haven't been sleeping with me and I ran into another man's arms. I mean, we're still living in this crappy house with no upward mobility. I have dark circles under my eyes, Will! I can't live in a two bedroom anymore."

"I'm not quitting my job! I like teaching! And I'm good at it!"

"Big deal, Will! You teach Spanish! Any Mexican in front of Home Depot can do that."

"I'm helping these kids! It's the only thing in my life that I've gotten right. The only thing that makes me feel alive." I glared at Terri, tears slowly forming in my eyes. "We used to be happy. What happen to us?" I sat down on one of the dining room chairs.

"Us?.. What happen to you, Will?" Terri grabbed her purse on the counter and stormed out the front door, slamming it behind her.

I stare at the door, almost wishing that she would come back. Tears filled my eyes, pouring down my cheeks and I let my head collapse into my hands.

* * *

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_… I blasted the radio on my way to work and let my woes come out through song. Ever since being in my high school glee club, I've let music help me get through life. Music can fill up your soul and take you away to a better place. And today I need music.

I pulled into my usual parking spot, grabbed my leather shoulder bag and made my way into McKinley High. It was your typical suburban high school, uniformed architecture, well kept grounds, and kids… students, hundreds of them moving about. But this school holds a special place for me, it was my high school, and I wish I was back in it. So, I did the next best thing, I teach there… and I enjoyed every moment.

"Good morning Fynn, guys," I nodded to the 'somewhat' star quarterback and what seemed to be half of the football team, wearing their varsity jackets, and a smaller light brown haired boy named Kurt, gathering around the trash dumpster. Strange. "Spanish test today, be ready!" I smiled at them and walked off.

I continued towards my classroom. I spy the trophy case, as I do everyday to class, but something told me to stop today. Aside from the many Cheerleading trophies I notice a tribute plaque for the former Glee Club coach, Lillian Adler. Below the picture of her was a quote, 'By its very definition, Glee is about opening yourself up to joy.' The memories of my former years in the Glee Club came racing back. Back when my life wasn't falling apart, but beginning a new. Life was so fun back then. Why do I feel like I've made nothing but wrong choices since then. Sadness again started sweeping over me. Sadness and regret.

I finally made it to my classroom, dropped off my shoulder bag and made my way to the teacher's lounge. Next to music, I also need coffee today.

"Good morning, Will," Emma Pillsbury stood up from the table she was sitting at, and smiled, "Come sit down, you look horrible. Anything I can help you with?"

Emma was the school counselor and my friend. She wasn't your typical beauty but man was she beautiful. I smiled back, "I'm gonna grab some coffee first. Want any?"

She shook her head, her ginger locks waved side to side, "No thanks," and pulled out her own thermos.

I reached for an empty mug from the dish rack next to the sink, grabbing a white one with the words 'I love Mondays' on it. I chuckled at the thought of loving Mondays… especially this one.

"What's so funny Will?" Emma asked, and I turned around, held up the mug and pointed at what was written on it. Emma laughed lightly, then I rolled my eyes back and held my index finger up to my neck and move it across, as if I was slicing my head off.

"Pretending to kill yourself again, Will? I have one word for you… THERAPY!" Sue Sylvester burst into the lounge, wearing her usual, a tracksuit. Today's color, blue. Sue was McKinley High's Cheerleading Coach. She was good at it, at least in her mind, but she has lead the Cheerios to winning multiple competitions and awards, including 6 consecutive National Championships.

"Where would you like this?" said a delivery guy who was directly behind Sue. He was carrying the largest cappuccino machine I've ever seen.

I ignored Sue and reached for the coffee pot.

"Here!" Sue slid her arm behind the coffee maker and completely pushed it off the counter. It fell to the floor, shattering into a dozen pieces.

"I was about to use that!" I stared at her in shock.

"I need room for this," She pointed at the cappuccino machine. "It's a donation. To me. From the PTA. They understand that as the coach of the only winning team in this SCHOOL, I need a morning dose of uppers to deal with the downers that is their children." Sue replied arrogantly with a hint of satisfaction.

"You can't keep doing this, Sue? You might think you're a winner, but you have no friends here."

Sue laughs, "I deserve certain perks for being… better. Stop annoying me and go back to flirting with "Little Red"… cause God knows you're wife doesn't care if you do." Sue turned around and walked out.

The delivery guy sat the machine on the counter and barely looked at me when he said, "Sorry." Then very quickly left the lounge.

I let out a exasperation of anger, "If only I could get my hands around her neck!"

"Don't let her get to you Will. She's a bully." Emma smiled at me, trying to cheer me up.

"Here, have some of my coffee." She motioned for me to come back to the table. I sat down and pass her the mug which I was still holding. She changed the subject to get my mind off of Sue. "Hey, did you get that Sandy Ryerson got fired?"

"What? What for?"

"Apparently someone came forward regarding him having inappropriate se(stutter)… intimate behaviors with a male student. I don't know what happened but he "put in" his resignation today. Crazy, right?"

"Very," I stared at Emma in slight disbelief, but slowly I began to have an idea. "Who is Figgins gonna get to replace Sandy as Director of the Glee Club?" I began to smile. Glee Club could bring joy back into my life. This was a chance that I was going to take.

* * *

I walked towards Principal Figgins office. I took in a deep breath, cleared my throat, and opened his door. With as much confidence as I could muster, I looked him directly in the eye and said, "I'd like to take over Glee Club."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who have read and are enjoying this. Hopefully Chapter 2 will be just as fun.**

**FOX and Ryan Murphy owns all the rights to Glee and its characters.

* * *

  
**

Chapter Two: Rachel Berry

_Wake me up before you go go, don't leave me hanging on like a… _My eyes quickly lift open upon hearing my iPod alarm go off at 6am. I smile just a little, taking in all the positivity I can muster. I throw my comforter aside and jump out of bed. I race downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Here you go my little Yentl," My Dad said as he passed me my protein shake with banana and flaxseed oil. My adoptive dad always has my shake ready at exactly 6:01am because he knows that in order to become a star, such as the fabulous Barbara Streisand, I need to maintain a rigorous diet and exercise routine.

I continue back upstairs with my shake in hand, sipping it as I move along. I reach my room and begin to select my school clothes for the day. Black skirt, royal blue sweater, and orange knee-high socks… perfect. Now which headband to choose?… I glance at the clock. 610am. I down the last of my shake, press play on my iPod and jumped on the elliptical machine.

_Ain't nothing' gonna break my stride, Nobody's gonna slow me down, Oh no. _As I'm sweating away, I keep my mind focus on my goal, my motivation to tolerate the atrocities that will no doubt be presented to me during my day at McKinley High. …_I got to keep on movin'. _A Tony award with my name. Rachel Berry.

* * *

Due to a slight misjudgment on my part, my actions last week lead to the collapse of Glee Club. I mean how was I suppose to know that telling Principal Figgins that I saw Mr. Ryerson caress Hank Saunders would lead to Mr. Ryerson quitting and leaving Glee Club without a leader. I would've gladly stepped in and become the leader, however Mr. Figgins said we needed an actual teacher to supervise. Now, if only Mr. Ryerson would've given me the solo. That's not why I turned him in of coarse, but I might've let it slide. After all I'm not homophobic, I have two gay dads.

So without morning Glee rehearsal I had to change my morning school routine. I made my way to my locker. Right before my locker was the school bulletin board, I happen to glance at it and saw my new beacon of shining hope. A Glee Club audition sheet was posted. The new club was titled New Directions. Five names were already written down, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Lauren Zizes. Only Lauren was unfamiliar to me… isn't she on the wrestling team?

In the blink of a eye I had written my name on that list and placed a gold star at the end of it. A gold star is a metaphor for me… being a star.

I read the rest of the audition sheet and noticed they will be held in the auditorium after school today. A surge of excitement filled my body. I was smiling such a big smile that my cheek would definitely be hurting later. This would certainly take my day in a new direction.

The bell rung… time for class. I spun around and all I see is red coming towards me. I quickly shut my eyes. My body tenses up and starts shivering from the impact of a freezing cold slushie. A cherry shushie actually, I licked my lips and noticed the flavor. It continues to drip down my face, on to my shirt. Its in my hair too! I just know it. Why does this happen to me every week?

I'll never understand why I'm not popular. Glancing at me you would assume that boys would be lining down the block to tap this. The only thing I can think of is that my talent is just too big for the boys to handle, and makes the girls jealous.

It's a good thing I always keep an extra outfit in my locker, which I quickly went to and grabbed. Then I dashed to the nearest restroom to clean off this slushie mess and change. In less than five minutes I was back to being perfect… with matching headband.

* * *

Sitting in my last class, Debate, I stared at the clock on the wall waiting in anticipation. _She's gonna step outside… _Mr. Hall was lecturing us as normal. …_uncover her eyes. _I have no idea what the lecture is about, nor do I care. I was focused on my goal. …_who knew she could feel so alive. _On my new goal. _…her M.O.'s changed, she don't wanna behave. _Becoming the lead soloist of New Directions. Which is only a matter of being better than everyone else vocally. And I am. …_ain't it good to be a brave girl tonight._

As soon as class ended, I darted out of class and right into Hank Saunders. My books go flying into the air as I start to fall toward the ground with Hank right under me. We land with a thud.

"Are you trying to finish me off or something?" Hank yelled at me in a gravelly voice. He pushed me off of him and started to get up.

"I'm so sorry Hank. But what do mean by that?" My brown eyes looked directly at his trying to convey sadness and confusion.

"You ruined Glee Club, Rachel! Not to mention all the rumors flying around the halls thanks to you."

"Rumors? I saw you two. Mr. Ryerson was touching you… and you let him! Its not a rumor if it the truth!"

"And as long as you get your way it doesn't matter who you hurt… even if it is the truth." Hank's expression quickly turns from anger to sadness. "I cared for him Rachel… thanks. Thanks a lot."

"I'm sure you caring for him had nothing to do with him giving you all the solos, right?"

"Believe what you want. Just know that you have it coming… see you at the audition." Hank walked off, leaving me to clean up my books and papers on the floor.

* * *

I reached the auditorium and took a seat towards the back, and waited.

From what I could see there were at least seven students spread throughout the aisles. I couldn't make out all the faces but I knew most of them.

"Thank you all from coming today. I'm Mr. Schuester. Your new Glee Coach." My Spanish teacher announced to all of us. He stood at the bottom of the theater in front of the stage.

He began to call names… let the auditions begin! My excitement was becoming overwhelming. I wish Mr. Shue would call me first. No wait! He'll probably call me last. You always save the best for last.

"Mercedes Jones" He called.

A short, slightly overweight African-American girl walked up towards center stage. _RESPECT, find out what it means to me… _Her voice held such power. Mercedes was good. …_RESPECT take care of TCB, ahhhhhhhhh. _She belted that last note with so much force, **I** was out of breathe. Most likely she'll be my strongest competition. Luckily, I have more range.

"Kurt Hummel"

Kurt walked towards center stage wearing skin tight white jeans, and a black Versace sweater that went down to his knees. Gay…. And I know gay. _Cellophane , Mister Cellophane, Should've been my name… _His voice sounded so pure and had a high vocal tone. Good but not good enough, at least not yet. …_Mister Cellophane, cause you can look right through me, walk right by me and never know I'm there_… Yep, I'm safe._ …Never even noooooooo … _Maybe not so safe. _… I'm there._

"Artie Abrams"

A geeky looking guy with brown hair and a sweater vest came rolling out from backstage in a wheelchair. Not even in my league. …_Get your motor runnin', head out on highway, looking for adventure… _A nice modern sound. Artie would definitely be great in an ensemble. …I_n whatever comes our way, born to be wild, BORN TO BE WILD! _More like great in a solo.

"Tina Cohen-Chang"

A combo of Punk Goth stepped onto the stage. Tina had long black hair and a metal skull necklace dangling over her black skin tight shirt. …_its not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on… _Is she going there? …_I'm curious for you, caught my ATTENTION… _She is. …_I kissed a girl and I liked it!_

"Lauren Zizes"

A very large girl, wearing jeans and a 'Team Edward' shirt looked out from center stage. It IS the girl from the wrestling team! I knew I recognized her, but can she sing? …_I don't care if your world is ending today, because I wasn't invited to it anyway_… What song is this? …_You said I tasted famous, so I drew you a heart, but now I'm not an artist I'm a fuckin' work of art_.. She definitely can't keep up with me vocally but she DOES scare me. …_I got an F and a C and I got a K too, and the only thing that's missing is a bitch like you!... _Reminder to self… stay away from Lauren Zizes.

"Hank Saunders"

Hank. Tall, dark, handsome… Gay. I have never gotten along with Hank, mostly because we have always been competing against each other since the fifth grade when he was cast as Dorothy in 'The Wizard of Oz' instead of me. I would've looked SO much better in pigtails. …_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_… Of coarse! He just keeps rubbing it in my face. …_there's a land that I dreamed of once in a lullaby, oh somewhere over the rainbow_… I don't use the word, hate, very often since it defeats my optimistic outlook on my soon to be superstar future… but I HATE Hank Saunders. …_skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true ooh oooh ooooh._

"Rachel Berry"

Yay, Me! Wow, the adrenaline is really kicking up. I'm definitely not nervous, just simply excited to share my talent. Brace yourself people. Rachel Berry is coming your way. I walked towards the spotlight , right where I feel at home, center stage. I look out into the rows upon rows of empty seats, blinded slightly by the white light facing me, I search for Mr. Schuester. Upon finding him, I smiled, "I'll be singing 'On My Own' from the seminal Broadway classic 'Les Miserables'."

I took a deep breath and …_On my own, pretending he's beside me_… Hearing the perfect pitch of my own voice makes me smile brighter. …_all alone, I walk with him 'til morning, without him I feel his arms around me_… I truly am an Angel. …_and when I lose my way I close my eyes, and he has found me_… The next Barbara. …_I love him, I love him, I love him, but only ON MY OOOOOWN!._

I finish with a bow and walk off the stage when I hear another name… the last name to be called_. _

"Finn Hudson"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay but I wanted to make this just right... and hopefully it is :) Thanks and enjoy!**

**FOX and Ryan Murphy own all rights to Glee and its characters. I'm just changing them to my liking.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Finn Hudson

"LIMA LOSERS, LIMA LOSERS!" The Razorbacks chant as they leave our field… as winners.

It sucks to lose, especially in front of the whole town. My Girlfriend, my mother, I feel like I let them down every week. This team needs to try harder. I… need to try harder. There is no way I'm gonna be stuck in this town forever. I am NOT a Lima Loser. At least that's what I tell myself. I might look confident and all but I have doubts about myself and my choices. Who doesn't?

I make my way to the locker to change out of my uniform and wash the failure off of me. There's barely a sound in there. Clearly, losing every game really beats the spirit out of us. Even Puck, my best friend, was unusually quiet, and he always has something to say. Quickly, the room empties and I'm left alone to shower. I didn't mind, I enjoy being able to think with no one around to bother me.

I grab my towel from my locker and head towards one of the shower stalls. After turning the water on I wait to step under until it heats up.

I wish there was a better way to make my mom proud of me, an easier way. I've always been good at sports, so football was a natural choice. A great choice if you think about all the possible scholarships I could receive. We weren't poor, but I know my mother couldn't afford to send me to college out of state.

Finally! The water's hot enough.

I step under the running water, having to bend my knees slightly in order to fit under the shower head. I loved being tall, the girls liked it. But, showering was always a small challenge.

The hot water hits my head and rolls down my face. I love how no matter how bad your day has been a good hot shower can ease your pain and make you relax… which I needed. I had so many bruises from tonight's game. My muscles begin to relax. I close my eyes and let my mind wander… _And I can't fight this feeling anymore… _My favorite song popped into my head, my father's favorite song_. …I've forgotten what I started fighting for_… I never knew my dad well, he was the drummer of 'Heartland' and was always traveling the country, trying to make it big. …_Its time to bring this ship into the shore… _Then, when George Bush, the first one, declared war on Iraq, my dad jumped at the chance to defend our great nation. _…and throw away the oars_… I remember the last time I saw him, he handed me his drumsticks and cassette, and he said never let the music die. But HE did. He was gone. …_Forever_.

…_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_…

* * *

"Finn!" My girlfriend comes running up to me as I leave the locker room.

"Hey, Quinn." I give her a soft smile. I lean down towards her for a kiss. After the shower, a kiss would be the next best thing to happen tonight. I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her close. She quickly pushes my hands away and looks up into my eyes.

"We need to talk. I was hoping you would win tonight because this would've been easier but I can't wait any longer." She seemed nervous, which made me nervous. Oh God I hope she's not breaking up with me.

I continue to stare at her, waiting in anticipation for her to continue. I could tell she was struggling.

"I'm pregnant," she said, tearing up.

What? I don't understand. I start to feel dizzy. I don't even know what my face could've looked like to her, but she was staring back at me waiting for a response. "Mine?"

"Yes its yours! Whose else would it be?" She snapped at me through her tears.

"But we never…"

"Remember the hot tub?" She cut me off.

I remember. It was last month at her parents house. We positioned ourselves in the hot tub so the water jets would be pleasurable to both of us while we were making out. It was Quinn's idea. With her being the president of the Celibacy Club, we couldn't actually have sex, but there were ways around it. I was suppose to stop if I came too close… but I didn't. But that still doesn't make sense to me. "But we had our swim suits on."

"Ms. Jeeves says that a hot tub is the perfect temperature for sperm. It helps it swim faster or something."

"Oh my god. Oh my god… Are you going get an abor…"

She shook her head and answered no before I even finished the question.

Quinn begins to cry. Full waterfall tears. She leans towards me and lays her head on my shoulder, holding me tight. I held her back. Through her tears she cries out, "I thought I had I chance of getting out of here!"

I stare into the night sky. Staring at the blackness, the loss of hope. Me too, Quinn… me too.

* * *

The weekend flew by fast. Not that I did anything. In fact, I stayed in my room so I could think, about my future, about Quinn, and about our baby. Baby… I'm still in shock. I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad. I don't even have a job yet! Could I even get a job at 16? How am I gonna tell my Mom?

…_Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby, So why don't you kill me_… I continued getting ready for school. I threw on a white under shirt and tan cargo pants. …_double-barrel buckshot_… I moved on to my closet to grab a maroon striped sweater and my backpack. …_Soy un perdedor, I'm loser baby, So why don't you kill me_… I made sure to slip out of the house without my mother noticing. I just couldn't face her today.

Monday morning at McKinley was the usual. At least for everyone except me… and Quinn. I made my way to her locker. I hadn't talked to her all weekend and I have no idea what to say to her now, but I felt like I needed to say something. Of coarse I'll be supportive, at least more so than those guys on that Montel show, but it SUCKS that I have to deal with all this and I didn't even get to have real sex. Hmm, maybe Quinn will do it with me now that the worst has already happened.

"Watch where you're going, PIGSKIN!" Coach Sylvester yells at me as she slams me against the wall as she moves through the hall. Aww come on! My backpack slips off my shoulder as I slide towards the floor. I don't know how Quinn looks up to her. I grab my backpack and pick myself up. My head tilts up towards the school bulletin board and my eyes focus on a single word… GLEE. Normally I wouldn't have even cared but a chill ran through my body as I noticed it. I pay attention to chills. My Nana said that when you experience a chill, that its your body's way opening your mind to a different path… that or a temperature decrease. We do live in Ohio. …_I can't fight this feeling anymore_… I begin to think of my father again. Maybe Nana was right. Music made my dad who he was. Glee would bring me closer to my dad. To me being a dad. …_and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_… But my team would never understand. My dad would've gone for it. This would make my mom proud too, maybe even soften the blow when she finds out Quinn's gone all preggos.

In a quick, almost thoughtless motion, I sign my name on the audition sheet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Quinn practically screams at me from behind.

I spin around and see her eyes glaring at me. Her face in disgust.

"I want to do glee. It reminds me of my dad. And I'm gonna do everything I can to be a good father."

"And being part of Loser Symphony does that? People'll think you're gay Finn! …and you know what that will make me? You're big gay beard!" Quinn yells at me, quite seriously. She grabs the pen out of my hand and scribbles out my name.

"I'm not afraid of being called a loser. Because that's what I am. We all are, Quinn." And I walk away. I probably shouldn't have but I did. I'll talk to her when she cools down a bit. She gets that way sometimes.

* * *

As the bell rings to end Spanish class, Mr. Schuester shouts, "Finn! Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I get up from my desk, the other students passing by me to leave the room, and I make my way towards Mr. Schuester. I always get nervous when talking to teachers. Its like I know they know they're smarter than me. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I noticed that you had your name on my audition sheet, but it was crossed off."

"Yeah, umm…"

"Look, decide what you will but remember this, many of life's failures are people who did not realize how close they were to success when they gave up." He gave me a sad smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." I nodded my head and left his class.

* * *

I arrived to the auditorium late, while the auditions were going on. I sat down in one of the less than comfortable seats towards the back as some dark haired guy, Hank… I think, was singing a song about rainbows. Hank finishes and Mr. Schuester calls out a familiar name, "Rachel Berry."

I've known of Rachel since Kindergarten. I guess you can say we grew up together, just not in the same circles. I took the popular path and Rachel… well lets just say she didn't.

…_On my own_… Her voice is so beautiful. Its almost as if she's singing directly to me. I scoot towards the edge of my seat and lean forward. …_pretending he's beside me_… She walked across the stage, spinning slowly. I never knew how nice her butt is. What am I doing? I lean back and straighten back up. It sucks being a guy sometimes. I just can't help staring… and imagining. …_I love him, I love him, I love him_… She finishes with holding a note longer than I can pee. This chick is cool.

"Finn Hudson." Oh crap. Why I am nervous all of sudden? I don't know if I can do this. Maybe Quinn was right. She says she right and I'm always wrong, but all girls say that, right?

I stand up and begin a shaky walk towards the stage. I catch Rachel's eyes as I pass by. She looks confused… and kinda pretty up close. I reach the bottom of the stage and I turn to climb up the short flight of stairs. As my feet step onto the actual stage I feel a sudden urge of power, adrenaline. Almost like the feeling I have during football.

I stand in silence. Taking it all in; the bright spotlight, the size of the theater. I can barely make out the faces of the few people sitting. I did make out one though, standing in the back near the exits. It was Quinn. I focused all my energy, all my love on her… and hoping to prove her wrong would be an added bonus. "I'd like to dedicate this to Quinn." I take a deep breath and begin.

…_Lying beside you, here in the dark_… My voice comes out quietly at first but grows as I sense my dad with me. …_Feeling your heart beat with mine_… Maybe this is what I should've been doing all along. I'll never felt so alive and so myself at the same time. …_softly you whisper, you're so sincere, how could our love be so blind_… Still staring at Quinn, I think a see tears. I hope they are happy tears. You can never tell with girls. No, they have to be. I love her. …_we sailed on together, we drifted apart, and here you are by my side_… I lift my arms up and direct them towards Quinn. Now with tears filling my eyes. …_So, now I come to you, with open arms, hoping you'll see what your love means to me_… Quinn turns around and walks out of the auditorium. I guess they were sad tears. …_Open arms_…

I finish and walk quietly off the stage, taking a seat in the front row. I can hear some applause, mostly from Mr. Schuester. He gets up out of his seat, turns around and faces me and the other students.

"Well done!" Mr. Schuester lifts his hands as if he were presenting. "Look around! You are the NEW DIRECTIONS! Rehearsals start Wednesday after school." He continues with shear excitement. "I look forward to seeing you all later!" And with that he leaves the theater.

I get out of my seat and start to leave as well. Blocking my way, the rest of New Directions is forming a makeshift wall. All of them scowling at me.

"This was a closed audition. What are you doing here?" Rachel snaps at me.

"We're all here for the same reason. Because we wanna be good at something."

"But you hate us, just this morning you and your friends threw me in the dumpster." Kurt jumps in.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I've change. I don't wanna be the kind of guy who drives around throwing eggs at people anymore."

"That was you?…" Rachel voice cracks with hurt.

"You and your friends threw pee balloons at me." Kurt filled anger, states with an edge.

"I know. I'm sorry. LOOK! That isn't who I am anymore. I'm tired of it. This is what I wanna be doing. I used to think this was the lamest thing on earth… and maybe it is. But it makes me feel alive and happy, and life is too crappy to turn away from things that make you happy." I hope they believe me. It is the truth after all. At least they're not trying to shoot me with their eyes anymore. "Besides, I got a great song for us to surprise Mr. Schue with."

"Ok… you're good, white boy. I'll give you that. But you better bring it." Mercedes directed more attitude at me than I thought was possible. "Let's do this!"

* * *

I'm still surprised by how much I'm enjoying this whole Glee thing. And I'm glad I convinced the other Glee clubbers to give me a shot. To show how capable we are, our first performance is ready to show Mr. Schuester today during our first official Glee club meeting.

We all gather in the choir room, waiting on Mr. Schuster.

"Well, Hello New Directions!" He comes into the room with a huge smile. "You guys ready to begin?"

Rachel stands up. "Actually, Finn convinced us to create a performance for you to showcase our commitment to working as a team, and as a thank you for bringing us all together."

"What?…" Mr. Shuester looks understandably confused.

"Just sit down and enjoy. We got this!" Mercedes orders him.

Mr. Schuester takes a seat and the music begins. Background voices fill the air with the beat, and as the guitar begins, chills run down my spine. I sense my dad with me again. Nervousness has gone and all I'm left with is glee. …_Just small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took a midnight train going anywhere_… I have found my place. Thanks Nana. And Dad. …_Don't stop believing_…

We finish with a bow, Mr. Schuester wildly clapping for us. "Good guys! It's a 9, and if you wanna win regionals, we need a 10."

Quinn bursts into the choir room followed by Santana and Britney, both cheerleaders and Quinn's best friends.

"You have to audition for Glee club right?" Quinn asks and without waiting for an answer, the cheerleaders form a triangle with Quinn in front. …_The moment I wake up, before I put on my make-up_… What is she doing? I didn't know she can sing. That wouldn't hurt the baby right? …_I say a little prayer for you… _She isn't actually trying to join is she? Is this a dream? I reach over and pinch Lauren on the arm. She spins her head around, lifts up her arm and socks me in the shoulder…. Aaaahhh! Nope… not a dream.

They finish performing. I glance around and notice the surprised look in everyone's faces.

Quinn speaks up, "So are we in?"


End file.
